


Softie

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: Reading a book together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



“You’re being dramatic.”

Stiles opened one eye to glare balefully at his boyfriend. The effect was kind of ruined by another painful sneeze and he sniffled pathetically, cuddling up more in his mountain of blankets. 

Jackson just grinned, stretching out more on the bed. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and it really fucking sucked getting a cold in the middle of summer, because any other day, Stiles wouldn’t hesitate on getting his mouth and hands on Jackson’s strong thighs.

“I am _not_.” Stiles croaked, sniffling again to punctuate his point.

Jackson rolled his eyes, but his expression was fond as he reached out to wrap an arm around Stiles. Even though he was sticky and all kinds of gross and sickly, Jackson still cuddled up, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead, and Stiles sighed softly, closing his eyes. He dozed in and out for a while and when he woke, Jackson was still nestled in next to him, glasses perched on his nose as he read a book.

“What’cha reading?”

Jackson’s free hand shifted to gently, soothingly, scratch Stiles’ scalp. He tipped the book slightly so Stiles could recognize the cover of his own, dog eared copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Stiles smiled and sat up to gulp down the glass of water on the nightstand, then shuffled about to lie with his head pillowed on Jackson’s chest, peering up at the book. 

Stiles’ head rose and fell with the movement of Jackson’s deep sigh, but a moment later he started reading out loud, voice soft and compelling, and Stiles closed his eyes as he listened, feeling all warm and mushy inside.

“You’re kind of a softie.” He mumbled.

“Fuck off.”

But Jackson carried on reading a second later, hand still stroking Stiles’ hair, and Stiles decided that maybe catching a summer cold wasn’t so bad if it meant he got to have Jackson taking care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
